


I Miss My Lover Man

by michaelanotfound



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt, youtuber
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamTeam, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Minecraft, YouTube, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelanotfound/pseuds/michaelanotfound
Summary: Josephine Bernadette meets Clay, a YouTuber and streamer.... and hates him. He's a stuck up player who only cares about money and himself... right? Or is he a sweet kind guy with a lot to give? If only she didn't hate him and he didn't hate her. But that was impossible, she would never stop hating him, maybe it was the smirk, or the fact that he was a complete idiot. The worst part was that he was in all of her classes... all of them and made her life a complete and living hell. But that was in front of people, in front of the school, but what happens when they're alone? (A/U where Dream goes to school)
Relationships: DreamWasTaken - Relationship, OC - Relationship, dreamxoc - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	1. I'm Heading Straight For The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank everyone on my TikTok @justimaginethishappen for making this happen, I'm so grateful for all of you and I hope you enjoy this.

Josephine had her head laid on her desk, mentally screaming. It was the first day of her college classes and she already had an enemy. How you ask? Truth is, it was sort of her fault. She was running late to her second class of the day when she turned the corner, running smack into a guy, slamming into his chest. He hardly budged, stumbling slightly as she fell to the floor. 

"What the hell! Watch it!" He said, not helping her up. She got up, brushing herself off and trying to form an apology. It made it worse when she looked up and saw that he was breathtakingly gorgeous, with striking green eyes and dirty blonde hair. She remembered him from her first class of the day, having sat only a few places away from him, but seeing him up close was a whole different experience. 

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention a-and I'm running late and-" 

"It's fine." He grumbled. 

"Well, I'm still sorry," She said. 

"I don't understand why you're being such a jerk about it." She said, grabbing her things. 

"Well maybe if someone didn't slam into me I wouldn't be in a bad mood." He said, glaring. 

"You know what I was trying to be nice, especially because it was a mistake but I don't have time for this." Josephine said, shoving past him to walk away, before she could get far though, he grabbed her wrist. 

"I would advise you to watch your mouth around me." He growled, staring intensely into her eyes. 

"And I would advise you to let go of my wrist before I scream." She said, challenging him. 

"Make me." He responded, smirking. She yanked her hand away, walking briskly away before he could see her red cheeks. She entered her class, sitting down, then laid her head on her desk. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down her beating heart then sat up. Luckily, she had made it just before the bell rang, students filing in and taking their seats. She almost groaned when she saw him walk in and take a seat towards the back of the class, her cheeks heating up again. She could practically feel his eyes staring daggers into her back the entire time. 

Class went by slowly, and Josephine was dreading when she would have to walk out that door. At one point she had turned to try and look at him but he was busy with another guy, making paper rockets and shooting them into the ceiling. She was interrupted with a loud, 

"Mrs. Bernadette is it? How about instead of staring at Clay and Mr. Armstrong and daydreaming, let's try and focus on the lesson please?" Her professor said, looking at her firmly. 

"I- I'm sorry Sir." Josephine said, her cheeks turning pink. She heard the snickers from behind her and forced herself not to turn around. A few minutes later something hit her in the back of her head. She grimaced, turning. Clay was laughing, motioning for her to open the paper. She grabbed it and slowly unfolded it, luckily, her professor was in the middle of a lecture, deep in conversation. She slowly unwrapped the crumpled piece of paper, and rolled her eyes as she saw what it said. "Bernadette is it? So that's what your boyfriend gets to moan every night?" She grimaced, wrote back a quick "screw you" message and threw it back at him. She laughed lightly as she saw him open it, the look of disgust on his face. She didn't have a boyfriend, but he didn't need to know that. 

A few minutes later they were dismissed, and she groaned, remembering that she would probably run into him again. Just as she left the door, walking to her last class of the day he ran up to her.

"Cmon tell me your real name." He said, with a stupid smirk slapped on his face. 

"No, leave me alone." Jo said, shoving him off. 

"Please, i'll tell you mine." He begged, looking like an idiot. 

"I know your name dumbass, please leave me alone Clay." She said the last part with disgust, hating him in that moment. 

"Fine i'll just ask around then princess." He scoffed, leaving her side to go talk to people. Jo walked to her last class, and realized everyone was mostly there, only a few seats left. She sat down as everyone else filed in and heard a loud groan. She turned to see that Clay had just walked in, and the only seat left was... next to her. She covered your face, tired of even being around him as he begged someone to switch seats. No one complied and he eventually slammed his backpack next to her, grumbling about how much god hated him. 

"Josephine." She mumbled, "My name is Josephine." She said, slightly louder. 

"Huh? Like 5 minutes ago you were all pissed off and didn't want to tell me." He said, confused. 

"Well, you're in all of my classes and I don't want you to hate me too much so my name is Josephine." She grumbled. 

"Well I'm Clay." He said. 

"I know." She practically snapped, it came off a lot meaner then she expected and she kind of felt bad. And that was where the conversation ended, with both of them equally pissed off and one of them feeling slightly guilty. 

After class you left in a hurry, not wanting to run into him again and raced to your dorm. Luckily, she happened to get a dorm without a roommate so the room was quiet when she walked in. She flopped on the uncomfortable bed and opened her backpack, realizing there was a crumpled up note in there. The same one Clay gave her earlier. She unwrapped it carefully, and saw both of their messages and an additional third one, "So you're single?" He probably meant it as a diss but a part of her almost hoped he didn't. She shoved that part away remembering how much of an ass he was. A very attractive ass. She pulled out her phone, scrolling through TikTok and Twitter, probably wasting her time but she didn't care.

Eventually she got up to go make food, she went to the cafeteria where they were making burgers and fries. Jo opted for the salad bar, making herself a delicious salad with lots of dressing. Dressing may be unhealthy but it's not as bad as burgers she laughed to herself. She sat down, eating slowly while studying her textbooks and doing homework. 

"What the hell is a parallel program?" She mumbled to herself, there was only one page in the textbook on it and she was really struggling to find a solid definition. She was almost regretting taking Computer Science but she wanted to be a Software Developer so she basically had to. 

After about an hour of studying she had the first section of the textbook practically memorized and she headed back to her dorm, exhausted and sore from sitting on the uncomfortable cafeteria seats. She made a mental note not to eat there again as she went up the stairs. As she got to her floor she was still shoving her stuff in her bag when she heard noises. Great, someones having a banger nearby. She said as she entered her dorm. At least it would be shut down soon.After unpacking and changing, Jo flung herself onto her mattress with a happy sigh and drifted off to sleep, exhausted after her first day. 


	2. The Alcohol Served Its Tour

Jo woke up early the next day for her classes, not excited to see Clay, not excited to go to class, and especially not excited to get out of bed. She stumbled to the bathroom and took a quick shower, going back to her room. She hastily got ready, putting some extra effort into her makeup because today she had to present part of her homework. She put on some cute clothes and grabbed her bag, shoving everything into it. She stopped by the schools coffee shop to grab a snack and a drink and then walked to her first class.

Weaving through students, she made her way into the lecture room, almost running into someone again. She made a mental note to check corners before she ran around them before sitting down and taking out her stuff. She heard a thump next to her and she that Clay was seated a few chairs away. He turned towards her and his mouth hung open slightly. Jo blushed, her cheeks reddening. Maybe she went too much with the makeup or maybe he was just shocked. Who knows, she thought to herself as her professor strode into the room. 

"Hello, basically you guys have the class today we're just doing presentations, uh for today I have Mrs. Bernadette presenting, Mr. Armstrong, and Mr. Davidson." He said. She remembered Armstrong from yesterday, what was his name again... Nick? Yeah it was Nick. And Davidson was... George? They were both Clays friends, both idiots, and both equally as annoying as Clay, but they seemed nicer. 

She walked up to the podium and set up. She was just about to start talking when she heard a loud whistle ring across the room. She looked into the direction it came from and of course... it was him. She glared at him and saw her professor doing the same, 

"Clay do you have something to share because if not now is not a very good time to reveal your little crush on Mrs. Bernadette." He said and she grinned, watching as Clay got flustered. 

"N-no Sir I- I was just making a j-joke I promise." He said turning bright red. He slumped in his seat, defeated as Jo began her presentation. The class was very interested and actually clapped when she finished. When she walked away, her professor walked up to her. 

"Very nice work." He said, seeming impressed, she walked up to her seat as the next presentation started. She almost zoned out if it wasn't for another piece of paper hitting the side of her head. She glared in Clays direction but he was grinning at his friends presentation. 

"Congrats on already being the teachers pet, don't get me in trouble next time or else." She almost laughed, writing back quickly, 

"Don't be stupid, you did that yourself, besides there's nothing you can do to hurt me." He opened the note and grinned at her, that stupid smirk she hated so much and scribbled something onto the paper, tossing it back. 

"Who said I was going to hurt you...?" She gulped, her chest feeling tight, she tried to think of a witty response but all she could think of was, 

"I have a boyfriend." Stupid, especially considering she didn't have a boyfriend but it was the best she could do, she tossed it back just as the class dismissed. She watched as he read it, his face clouding over as he ripped up the note, glaring her way. Okay.... maybe not the reaction she expected but good enough. She almost felt bad for lying but he didn't deserve the truth. As she was leaving the class he grabbed her arm. 

"Meet me in the 3rd floor bathroom, and I know you have a free period so you better be there." He said angrily, dropping her arm and storming away. God did he have anger issues. 

Josephine almost didn't go, something in her gut was screaming at her not to. But something in her head was telling her she had to go. She grabbed a snack from the cafeteria, taking her sweet time in getting there and then walked up the stars to the bathroom. It was a weird place to meet but it was usually vacant, considering how many stairs you had to go up to get there. 

When she reached the bathroom she took a long deep breath before going in, nervous for some reason. She mentally slapped herself, don't be nervous! You hate him! She said to herself and then opened the door. 

"Oh thanks for taking your sweet sweet time." He said sarcastically. 

Jo felt sort of hurt. "Well I could leave right now or I could've not even showed up." She fired back, angry at him. 

He looked mad. 

"Don't talk to me that way." He said darkly. 

"I'll talk to you however I want to." She responded. It was then she realized how close they were. Her back up against the cold tiles, and him looming over her. He placed his hand on the wall next to her, so close she could see the speckles in his eyes and exhaled. 

"What do you want." She asked, clearing her mind. 

"You have a boyfriend?" He said, murder in his eyes. 

"So what if I did?" You countered, not sure if you should tell him or not. But you were surprised when he grinned. 

"So you don't?!" He said, smiling. 

"How do you know?" Jo responded, wondering how she gave it away. 

"Your mean to me, if you had a boyfriend you would've just said so." He said, still with a stupid grin. 

"I hate you so much I hope you know that, and I am NOT mean!" She said, trying to push him off. 

"So you don't have a boyfriend then?" He replied, keeping you pinned on the wall. 

"No I don't, now will you get OFF?!" She almost yelled. 

"I wanted to give you something." He said, pushing off the wall and standing straight again. She let go of a breath she didn't even realize she was holding as he gave her more space. He handed her a slip of paper and exited the bathroom swiftly, without a goodbye or a second thought. Jo unfolded the slip of paper to see, a Twitch username? Underneath were the words, 

"I thought you would enjoy him, you two have the same personality."

"Who the hell is TommyInnit?" She said out loud, pulling out her phone. She opened safari and went onto the website written down. He was streaming with over 300,000 viewers?! She clicked on it and saw that it was titled "Dream SMP", weird. She watched for a minute and was offended. This was a loud teenage boy who cursed a lot but was surprisingly entertaining. 

"Oh that little-" She stopped herself realizing she was about to curse. It made her hate him even more. 

She exited the bathroom, and he was no where to be seen. She went to the courtyard so that she could continue watching the boy and was surprised to see Clay's friends, Nick and George out messing with computer parts. She stormed over to them, shoving her phone in their faces. 

"Do you know who this is and why Clay would say it reminded him of me?!" She asked, trying to stay calm. She lost all the calmness she had when both boys burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs as they laughed harder and harder. It wasn't until Josephine grabbed Georges shirt when they stopped. 

"What does it mean?" She almost yelled. 

"I-it means he wants to-" Nick choked on his laughter and tears came out of his eyes when he said, 

"Manipulate y-you!" He was laughing so hard at this point he couldn't breathe correctly and his friend George looked close to losing it too. 

"What is that even supposed to mean?" She asked, confused out of her mind. They calmed down a bit and were finally able to form clear sentences. 

"Honestly I have no idea what it means, that was just an inside joke, unless he really does." He laughed again and then saw the look of murder in her eyes. 

"S-sorry." 

"I have no idea, just ask him, he likes Tommy though so it definitely wasn't an insult." George cut in. She scoffed, and briskly walked away, leaving them be. They were no help after all. 


	3. And It's Heading Straight For My Skin

Jo stormed away, angry and even more confused than when she started. She headed to her next class ready to confront Clay and figure out why he compared her to the little kid with anger issues. When she walked into her classroom, she realized she was slightly early and all the seats were still mostly empty. So she found a seat, sat down and pulled out her phone, going back onto that website. She realized there was an app and downloaded it, following Tommy and a few other recommended channels or big streamers popped up. SapNap... Dream... GeorgeNotFound... Quackity.... she scanned over random names as people started to file in. She saw Clay walk in and waited for him to sit. But instead of sitting, he walked to the front of the class, talked to the professor quickly, and then left. He just left. That little- You were cut off as the lecture started. She already studied what he was talking about the day before so she decided to go back to the app, clicking around. She found out that they streamed Minecraft and other games often. She clicked on the one named Georges profile and her mouth dropped open. 

George... was George...? George was Mr. Davidson. George was Clays friend George. George was GeorgeNotFound. She clicked one of his Twitch videos, and plugged her headphones in, listening to his stream. Yep, definitely him. Then someones voice came on. Was that... Nick? George called him SapNap. She clicked out of the video and went to SapNap's channel. Oh. My. God. It WAS him! In this stream he was playing Minecraft but doing it as fast as possible... speed-running it. Then a guy named Dream going his stream and was talking. They were actually pretty funny but something about Dream almost seemed familiar. She went to his channel and found nothing. He hadn't streamed in a few months and apparently he didn't have a face. Dead end. 

So Jo looked it up. "What does DreamWasTaken look like?" Again, she got nothing. This guy was invisible. But something about him seemed so familiar. Wait, if George was GeorgeNotFound and Nick was SapNap, did that mean that Clay was Dream? No that's impossible, Dream seemed like a nice guy, and Clay was a jerk. There's no way. But, something about their voices seemed so similar. But there was also hundreds of streamers they were associated with, so it couldn't be true. 

"I guess the only way to find out is to ask him." She exhaled, grabbing her stuff. This class was a waste of time anyways. She looked around campus for the next hour, not being able to find him anywhere. Then she ran into George and Sap- Nick again, seeing them across the courtyard walking to their next class. She ran up to them, breathless. 

"Y-your...." She was breathing extremely heavy. 

"Your SapNap, and y-your GeorgeNotFound?" She asked and saw them both pale. 

"How the honk do you know that?" Nick said, looking panicked. 

"British child videos. I saw your guy's channels and saw from there." She said, continuing. 

"Now I'm gonna ask you something, and if you don't answer truthfully so god help me I will murder both of you." She took a deep breath as both boys fidgeted. 

"Is. Clay. Dream." She said, and watched their faces pale even more as they frantically shushed her. 

"How on earth do you know that?!" George whispered, speaking fast. She gulped, realizing she was right. 

"No way that's Clay, Dream is nice and funny and kind..." She said, her heart beating fast. Both boys grinned. 

"Sounds like someones got a crush on... Dream, who's Clay." SapNap laughed, George laughing with him. 

"Be careful, he's got a whole fanbase of girls who would fall over themselves just for him to... manipulate them." George giggled. Jo narrowed her eyes. 

"Where. Is. He." She said seriously. 

"If you turn your notifications on you'll find out where he is in exactly..." SapNap checked his watch. 

"10 minutes." 

"Give me his phone number." She demanded, then realized how weird that sounded. 

"What? No!" George said, defensively. 

"Fine then give me yours, I won't leak it or whatever I swear. I just want to keep in contact with you." George looked skeptical but then SapNap cut in. 

"You can have mine cutie, just don't steal Dreamy Boy away from me okay?" He said jokingly. Jo put his number into her phone, and then realized how much time had gone by. 

Jo swallowed, her fingers tapping against her thighs nervously. She said a quick goodbye to the boys, who immediately got out their phones, probably to text their bestie Dr-Clay and tell him all of the "gossip". She walked to the parking lot and got in her car, realizing 8 minutes had passed. She grabbed her phone and went on Twitch, and continued to slide up until the little banner with his name on it popped up a few minutes later. She clicked on it and his voice sent shivers down her spine. 

"Well, hello!" He said, she could practically hear the smile in his voice as he began speaking, somethings she didn't understand but his voice soothed her. Of course she wouldn't tell him that though. She opened her computer, pulling the stream up on there so that she could text Nick on her phone. She thought something clever and witty she could say but she couldn't think of anything. She ended up with, "This is a different attitude than i'm used to." and sent it. 

She continued to watch the stream, finding herself smiling at it and then her face morphing into disgust as she realized how gross she was being. If only the fans knew how he really acted... Her phone dinged and she opened it fast, eager to see what Nick had said. 

"(xxx) xxx-xxxx" 

"that's your boyfriends number, he said i could giv it 2 u." 

Jo found herself grinning as she typed a response, and then added Clay to her contacts, deciding to wait until later to text him so she wouldn't seem obsessed or something like that. She turned back towards the stream realizing it would be funny if she sent him something and he saw it on stream. He was currently talking with someone named Quackity and they were playing some children's game. She pulled out her phone again, trying to think of something to say. 

"hey lol" She deleted that almost immediately, cringing at the fact that she even typed it. She thought about it for a minute then finally decided on, 

"dang i didn't know you had more than one personality, now i just gotta find out which is real and which is fake." Kind of mean but it got the point across. She sent it and heard a small ding on the stream a few seconds later. 

"One second chat, Quackity entertain the stream for like two minutes my mom is calling." She almost laughed if it weren't for the response. 

"shut up. im assuming this is Josephine?" Jo grinned, typing back, 

"Josephine? what happened to "my mom"?" 

"want me to tell them that there's a girl from my school being a brat?" She assumed since he didn't respond to her implying she was watching his stream, George and Nick had already filled him in. She wondered ho much they told him. 

"interesting choice of words..." 

"stop it i didn't mean it like that you know that" He unmuted on stream after sending the last text, apologizing and getting back into the game, entertaining the stream and joking around as Jo thought of a response. 

"if i was really being a brat you would still be muted... you might've even left the stream." She typed, sending it before she could chicken out. Clay was in the middle of a sentence, taking a sip of his water when he choked, spitting it out and coughing everywhere. 

"Sorry chat! I just completely choked on water." He laughed lightly, Quackity making jokes and the stream moving on like normal. She knew he had read it and understood what she meant by it, she saw the typing bubble appear for a second, then disappear, when it reappeared she saw a message pop up a few seconds later. 

"what happened to hating me?" along with, 

"don't text me stuff like that on a stream. " She laughed, pretending to be innocent. 

"i still hate you. and don't text you stuff like what????" 

"you know like what." 

"im afraid i don't :( maybe your damaged braincells are getting to me because I've been talking with you too much now" 

"whatever, you and i both know you like me more than you imply" 

"i was going to say in your dreams but now that sounds almost like a stupid pun." She heard his laugh on stream and saw his immediate response. 

"please never say that. ever." She grinned as she responded. 

"in your dreams dreamy boy" 

"you know for a minute there i was starting to like you" 

She laughed and put her phone away, deciding it was better to leave him on read after a statement like that. She couldn't figure out why she was smiling so much, or why her stomach was doing front flips and 360 no-scopes. She shrugged it off as she pulled out of the parking lot. 


	4. Leaving Me Daft, And Dim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** LOWERCASE "TEXTS" INTENDED!! **

Josephine pulled up to the dormitories, the stream still playing in the background. She switched it to her phone, closing her laptop. She got out of her car, heading to her dorm. She was walking up the stairs when they ended the stream, she frowned slightly, shoving her phone in her pocket. She entered her dorm, throwing her stuff on the floor. She went to her desk and started homework when her phone chimed yet again.

"did you like the stream?" It was from Clay. She laughed, responding.

"eh, the quackity guy was okay, the dream guy was kinda annoying"

"so im your dream guy?" Jo rolled her eyes.

"you wish, my dream guy is..." She thought for a second.

"georgenotfound." She laughed, thinking it was funny.

"are you sure? george and sapnap were very clear about how "funny and kind" i was."

"i was talking about Dream not Clay"

"THATS THE SAME PERSON" He responded. She laughed, realizing she had to get back to her homework.

"maybe if Clay acted like Dream i would believe that" She responded, leaving the conversation at that, tossing her phone aside and rolling her eyes.

After Jo finished her homework she tucked into bed, scrolling through her phone and saw a notification pop up. "Sapnap is Live! Jackbox with Dream George Karl and Quackity" She clicked on it and saw that all the boys were there, except one she didn't know. His name was Quackity and he actually seemed pretty nice. Right off the bat they started playing a game called "Quiplash" where they get a prompt and all put in answers. She soon realized there was some sort of inside joke around Dream and George dating and they.... they really went at it, making very dirty jokes and gross comments. She practically choked when she saw that over 100,000 people were watching them say those things. She pulled out her phone texting Clay quickly.

"so glad i decided to tune in tonight 🤩" She also added,

"never thought i would hear the word cum as much as i did tonight" She waited a couple of seconds and then heard his laugh on the other end of the stream as she saw typing bubbles pop up.

"what? jealous?" He responded. Jo smiled, thinking of something funny to say back without actually seeming nice to him.

"not really, tell nick i want to hang out tomorrow, the beach is supposed to be really nice :)" She said, laughing as she sent it. He took a little longer to respond this time but when he did she turned bright red.

"great, we'll all go together! the boys are down and sapnap says its fine :))))"

"i want to hit you really hard"

"pick you up at 9 ;)"

She cringed, not being able to tell if he was serious or not. Well, she didn't have classes tomorrow so she technically was free... 

_He better show up..._

She thought to herself as she turned off the stream, getting comfortable in bed and drifting off to sleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning she was up bright and early and went to the showers to clean up, groaning at how early it was. Technically, she didn't agree to this but she was terrified of them showing up anyways and her looking a mess. She got out of the shower and ran back to her dorm, shutting the door and getting dressed in a forest green bikini that was pretty good at covering her up, she put on a pair of jean shorts and decided not to put on a coverup, considering how hot it was and besides, that's what all the other girls did. It had absolutely NO reason to do with the fact that Clay was coming, she just wanted to be... comfortable. She packed a small bag with sunscreen and some necessities for the beach. She checked the time on her phone, she saw that it was 8:34 and also seeing two texts, one from Nick and one from Clay. 

"i am so sorry, its dreams fault, he forced us to do this." Nick had said, she laughed. 

"its alright, as long as you guys bring food or ill hurt someone ;)" 

The one from Clay read, "be there in 20ish min. idk sapnap is driving" She rolled her eyes again, responding quickly and then grabbing her stuff, heading downstairs to wait. On her way down she passed a group of guys who whistled at her so she flipped them off, walking past them. Assholes. She finally got to the first floor and texted Nick telling them she was heading to the parking lot. 

"alright were here, just waiting" He said so she walked faster, not realizing they were waiting on her. She reached the parking lot and saw Nicks car, she had seen it once or twice around the schools parking lot, Clay and George often hopping out of it with him. She walked over, trying not to seem awkward and opened the passenger door, smiling at Nick and George. She realized Clay was in the drivers seat and both boys were in the back meaning the only seat left was in the front. 

"Hey wait a minute, you said Nick was driving!" She said, looking at him angrily. 

"Yeah, Sapnap drove here, and i'm driving us to the beach, meaning you can sit up here with me princess." He said and added in a wink, his stupid grin plastered against his face. 

"Your such an ass..." She mumbled, climbing into the front and throwing her bag on the floor, huffing as she sat. 

"Cmon..." He said, "Its a 20 minute drive don't be dramatic..." He trailed off. She stayed silent as he pulled out, his arm trapping onto the back of her seat so that he could look over his shoulder, making sure not to hit anything. He sat back down once he was pulled out and drove silently. She noticed that Nick and George were being rather quiet as well, messing with their phones like they would rather be anywhere else in the world but this car. Her phone buzzed in her lap, scaring her. She picked it up, seeing that it was Nick and an unknown number, she guessed George. She laughed, seeing what Nick said. 

"dream drives like a grandma, if anything we'll be there in 45 min instead of 20" She stifled a laugh, seeing Clay peek at her from the corner of his eyes. 

"can speed run mc but cant speed run a car? 🤷♀️" She responded, hearing George giggle, and type back, 

"JO STOP grandma is gonna get mad at us :((((" This time she couldn't control her laugh as she read the text, Nick and George bursting out in laugher too. 

"Okay what is going on?!" Clay finally said, turning. 

The laughter faded to giggles and she saw that Georges face was bright red from laughing so hard and Nick had tears in his eyes. 

"N-nothing" She said, catching her breath, her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. 

"watch this" Nick texted again, messing with his phone. 

Just then his phone connected to the cars bluetooth and Dream's speed run music blasted throughout the car, sending George into a fit of laughter, Jo laughing along as well. Clay turned the volume down sending an angry look to Nick as he turned, pulling up to the beach as George and Jo continued giggling out of control, Nick struggling to keep a straight face as you got out of the car, grabbing your stuff. 

Walking down to the beach Jo realized her and George were a lot alike and took a liking to each other, immediately becoming friends. Nick and Clay walked behind them, talking quietly and started unpacking stuff as Jo sat in the warm sand with George. She had an idea which was kind of cruel but Clay deserved it so she didn't care. 

"So Mr. NotFound what's it like being famous?" Jo asked, resting her face in her hands. 

"Ask Dream, he has way more subscribers than me!" He said, grinning. 

"But i'm asking you." She said, pouting. 

George froze, turning red. "I- I uh I can't drive" He stuttered, still bright red. Jo laughed, resting her arm on his shoulder. 

"Cmon, you wanna go get in the water with me?" She said, slowly running his arm. She turned to peek at Clay and saw that he was staring at them, looking furious as ever, Nick rambling on to him about something. She smiled at him, giving him a small wave as she got up and unbuttoned her shorts, pulling them off and grabbing Georges hand, he took his shirt off, letting her drag him into the warm water, laughing as he tripped and fell, then screaming as he dragged her in with him. 

"GEORGE!!" She yelled, splashing water at him, her hair falling in wet strands all over her face. He splashed back, and she dodged it, giggling as he grabbed her hips, throwing her over his shoulder and tossing her into the water. She came up gasping for air and swam over to the shore as he chased after her. She got to the wet sand, running back to where the other guys were sitting. 

"HELP" She managed just as George reached her. 

"No." Clay said darkly as Nick jumped up, tackling George. They fought all the way back to the water as Jo sat down, relaxing in the sun. 

"So moody today." She mumbled, 

"You know what you're doing." He grumbled back, his arms crossed in his chair. She looked back over at him, and realized he had taken his shirt off while her and George were fighting in the water. She caught herself staring at his chest, and caught him smirking again. 

"Like whatcha see angel?" He said, grinning. She turned red, turning away. 

"You wish." She mumbled. 

"Cmon don't be like that." He laughed, his mood brightening. 

"What? Want me to bow down to you like all the 14 year old girls who watch you?" She mumbled. 

"Hmmm.... Actually yes I think I would like that." He said, grinning. 

"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes, shoving his arm. Her face splitting into a grin against her wishes. His face however didn't change. He slid off the chair, sitting on the towel next to her.

"Make me." He said, his eyes flashing as he grinned, a wild look in his eyes. Josephine froze, staring into his eyes, their faces only centimeters apart. She lightly exhaled, taking in every detail of his face. Subconsciously leaning in. Just as their lips were about to connect they heard a shout from Nick as they jumped apart, making distance between them. 

"Dude!" Clay said, throwing his arms up as George and Nick ran up, giggling and laughing. 

"What?" They said, looking confused. 

"Nothing." Clay said shaking his head. Jo's cheeks flushed pink as she scooted farther away, in disbelief that she had almost kissed him. She. Had. Almost. Kissed. Him. God. He was over there looking audibly pissed as Nick and George unpacked sandwiches and other snacks around him, his arms crossed and his face hard. George tossed you a sandwich and tossed a water bottle at Clay, not realizing he wasn't paying attention and the water bottle hit him in the head. Nick burst out laughing and Jo stifled a laugh, Clay not seeming nearly as happy. 

"Cmon dude lighten up!" Nick said, nudging him. 

"It was your idea to do this anyways" He added, sitting down and digging in to his food, everyone starting to eat. Clay seemed to relax slightly and everything started going pretty smoothly although there was still a wall of awkwardness between Clay and Jo. 

"Mmm...." Nick said awkwardly. 

"This is a GoOd sandwich" He said. 


	5. I've Got This Shake In My Legs

"You know what, I think we should go somewhere else, maybe the fair downtown? Or even just go into town. All the college kids will be out." George said, trying to diffuse the tension. Jo shrugged, stretching.

"Its up to you boys, town sounds fun but everyones going to be blackout drunk and I don't necessarily feel like drinking today." She said, cleaning up their mess.

"Cmon, we don't have to drink... Well, you don't, I for sure will though." Nick said, grinning as he grabbed stuff too. Clay groaned, getting up as well. Jo murmured a quick hesitant agreement as Clay hovered over her, watching as she picked things up.

"Well are you gonna help or just keep staring at my ass?" She snapped, causing George to spit out the water he was drinking, sputtering as him and Nick burst out laughing at Clay who instantly reddened, shaking his head and muttering about he was going to go start the car. Jo, Nick, and George finished grabbing the few things they brought and stumbled up the beach, not bothering to put on clothes as it was well over 90 degrees outside. They all climbed into the car, as Clay drove into town, where hundreds of young adults and kids swarmed, partying all around, loud music blasting from multiple speakers, causing the car to vibrate slightly, bumping to the music. Jo saw multiple couples making out, people playing beach games, almost everyone in their bathing suits considering the heat. Everyone seemed to be having a blast and she snuck a peek at Sapnap who was excitedly bouncing along with George, the frat boys they were. As Clay found a random parking spot, the boys bot jumped out of the car, off to get drinks as women swarmed them, tripping over themselves to win the attention of the "hot famous" guys. Jo went to get out but Clay grabbed her arm.

"Sorry uh, we have to wait like five minutes because well, George and Sapnap can't exactly be seen with me." He said, looking a little embarrassed. Jo felt bad instantly.

"So you've just gone out alone in the past while they've partied?" She asked. His face reddened.

"Well, I- uh I usually bring a... friend with me." He said, looking guilty. Jo's heart sunk. And here she thought she was special, when really he just brought a different woman with him each time. She would probably be discarded within the week. She grabbed the door handle, exiting the car and storming into the nearest bar, eager to get away from him. She ordered a shot, and was pleasantly surprised when the bartender didn't ask for her ID. She shoved her wallet away and went back to her sulking. The bartender brought out three and said two of them were courtesy of the men sitting in a booth behind her. She turned, and saw a booth full of college guys, fawning over her bikini top and shorts as they drooled all over each other. She downed two and took a second before taking the last one, feeling the familiar burn in her throat. She wasn't planning on drinking but two minutes alone with Clay could change ones whole demeanor very quickly. She felt more relaxed after a little bit, payed, and left, searching for Nick and George, wanting to let loose for a bit. She found them taking body shots off of random women on the beach. She jogged over, not seeing Clay anywhere she sighed, letting out a deep breath. 

"Hey! Woaahhh you did have some drinks didn't you?!" Nick waved, exclaiming. 

"I see you have too!" Jo laughed, feeling slightly guilty. Nick grinned, grabbing her arm and dragging her over. 

"You want one?" George said, pointing to all the people doing body shots. 

"Oh i've already had three, I guess I wouldn't mind if someone did one off of me though!" She said, grinning. Nick grinned, nudging George. 

"It's your turn!" He said, shoving him forward as Jo say down, grabbing a lime. She set up the salt on her chest and slipped the lime into her mouth, laying down. George grinned, grabbing a shot. 

"Don't move, Sapnap's winning right now and I wanna get this right." He said, putting one hand on her shoulder. He threw the shot back easily, leaning down to lick the salt off of her chest, moving up and then biting the lime, grinning as he did it very well. He laughed as Sapnap shoved him, cursing. Jo sat up, wiping her mouth off and grinning. 

"Never thought that number one on British Famous Birthdays would take a body shot off of me but here we are." She said, causing both boys to laugh. She turned to the side just as she saw a familiar blonde head of hair turning around and storming away, she ignored it, not wanting his negative energy at the moment as she was having fun for the first time in forever. 

"Jo! We're having a bunch of friends visit in a few days, wanna come?" George said, leaning in. 

"They all do the same thing we do, you know stream and all, and they were going to come hang out. Since you already know Dream's secret we figured it was fine." He said, laughing. Jo nodded just as a familiar song blasted over the speakers. George smiled huge, jumping up onto the table raising a bottle of alcohol. 

"THIS SONG IS ABOUT ME BITCHESSS" He said, tossing more alcohol into his system. Everyone cheered, as the lyrics began, everyone somehow knowing the words. Wow they really were that popular. 

"I JUST SPOKE TO TOMMYINNIT, HE SAID GIVE ME A GOD DAMN MINUTE! I SAID BITCH TWO POSTS ONE MONTH, GEORGE - THATS ME!!! - PASS ME THE BLUNT I PAID FOR THE DICK NOT A FUCKINGGG MANHUNT!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as everyone cheered him on, Sapnap looking mortified as he laughed, recording George. Jo shook her head and took another shot, downing the liquid and praying to God as Sapnap laughed at her reaction. She felt herself starting to get drunk as she sipped on several alcoholic beverages, but she didn't care. George continued drinking and screaming lyrics as he jumped around the place. Sapnap just let him, obviously used to drunk George. 

"Your such an idiot." He said once George hopped off the table and a new song started. 

"I just drank so much." Was all George could manage as he wobbled, trying to regain his balance. 

"I TOLD you not to but NOOO you don't want to listen." Sapnap said, laughing at his friends stupidity. 

"Cmon lets get you out of here buddy." He said, hoisting George up and texting Clay. 

A few minutes later they threw George in the car as he protested how much he wanted to stay. Jo laughed, shaking her head as she climbed into the front seat next to Clay, too drunk to care. 

"You all are sooo lucky I didn't drink." Clay said, starting the car, obviously tense. 

"Oh come ooonnn big boy, lighten UP a little bit, your always soooo saddd that why nobody likes you when your sad." Jo managed, grinning at him, a silly look on her face. He didn't acknowledge her, focusing on the road. 

"And now you won't even looook at me" She frowned. 

"Awww but I love it when you look at me, it makes me feel like I have.... a nice handsome man looking at me." She decided, obviously oblivious to the gibberish coming out of her mouth. He turned towards her, grinning. 

"How much did you drink?! Christ." He said, shaking his head. 

"Sapnap, she's never going out with you guys again." He said, not realizing Sapnap was passed out in the backseat with George's head in his lap. 

"You know what?!" Jo slurred. 

"You weren't very nice to me earlier. But its okay, I forgive you. I almost wanted to kiss you like at the beach but then you screwed it alllll up." She laughed at herself. 

"You could've had allll of thissss." She said, gesturing to her body and giggling yet again. 

"God you really don't handle alcohol very well do you." Clay said laughing, not stopping his eyes from watching her hands run along her skin before looking back to the road. Jo laughed, shaking her head. 

"Neither does Georgie, you should've seen him after he licked allll that salt off me, he jumped up on the table and-" She stopped, seeing his hands tighten on the steering wheel. 

"Well SORRY Mr. Possessive, its not like YOU own me." She said, crossing her arms and sinking into the seat like a toddler. When he didn't answer she got more comfortable, watching all the pretty animals out the window. She then turned just to look at his face when he was driving. 

"Your so pretty" She said, putting her face in her hands to get a better look at him. He smiled a little, turning. 

"Pretty?" He said. And she nodded very fast. 

"Yes, your so pretty that when I look at you... I feel little butterflies tickling my stomach." She laughed. 

"But I wasn't supposed to tell you that because i'm supposed to hate you." She said, oblivious. 

"You should try and get some sleep, it's getting dark." He said, grinning. 

"But when I sleep I can't look at your handsome face." She pouted, leaning back anyways, feeling the drowsiness settle upon her. God she drank so much. 

"Dream about me then." He said, still smiling. 

"I always do." She mumbled, settling into a comfortable, drunken sleep as he smiled, all of his anger from the day melting. 

A/N 

I hope you all enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH OMG

Poll: Would you guys prefer this to be a bit more mature or no? By that I mean smut, i've gotten multiple requests for it but I obviously couldn't put that on TikTok. I just want what you guys prefer. Theres no shame in saying yes, I genuinely enjoy writing these for you guys and want to make them as enjoyable as possible :)

<3


	6. Shaking The Thoughts From My Head

Jo awoke in a random bed, sitting up, with an awful headache that throbbed in her head. She looked around a super unfamiliar room, instantly panicking as she didn't remember a thing from yesterday. She lifted the covers and saw that she was still wearing her bikini bottoms, good sign, and her top, but she had a large t-shirt over it. She got up, quickly checking her reflection and fixing her hair. She looked to the left and saw a massive gaming setup, with three monitors, and a bunch of accessories. She curiously opened the door of the room, poking her head out and she heard two voices. 

"Yeah, I think she's still asleep but oh my god you all were rough. She was one shot away from telling me she loved me!" She recognized that voice anywhere... Clay? Were they talking about her? The other voice spoke up, another familiar voice. 

"Oh, so where did you put her?" Nick said. 

"She slept in my bed, I just bunked with George, he was too drunk to care, passed right out. Only thing is he snored like a dump-truck all night." Clay said, letting out a small laugh. Suddenly it all came back, the drinking, the body-shots, but it was faded and groggy what happened after George's table debacle. Wait, so if they were talking about her that meant that.... she had slept in Clays bed? Her, Josephine, had slept in his bed and he slept with George... for her? None of it made sense as the last interaction she remembered between them had been an argument... right? She went back into the room and cleaned up, washing her face and making sure she looked presentable before she walked out, her feet dragging. 

"There she is!" Sapnap said. 

"Was beginning to think you had died in there!" He said, laughing. 

"Tylenol and Advil are in the cabinet above the sink." Clay said, laughing a little. Jo stopped her self from sprinting over there - not that she could've - and grabbed two Advil, throwing them back with a glass of water. She sat next to Sapnap, and set her head down on the table, groaning. 

"That bad huh?" Nick laughed as she nodded her head. 

"You should see George, he's still passed out, probably won't even wake up till dinner." Clay said grinning. 

"Want something to eat? You're welcome to stay, I know you don't have classes today." He said and Jo let out a small laugh. 

"I get to stay in a house with George Dream AND Sapnap?! Only if I get to be featured in a stream!!" She feigned awe as Nick laughed next to her, giving her a playful shove. Clay smiled as he grabbed some Eggo's, popping them into a toaster and sitting back down, this time on the other side of Jo. 

"So, anything to confess?" He said grinning. Jo was confused. 

"What?" She said, lost at what he was saying. Sapnap spoke up. 

"You were very vocal on the way back about... many things" He mumbled, opening his phone. 

"I thought you were asleep!" Clay said, staring at him. 

"Nope, just resting my eyes" He let out a small laugh, as the toaster popped. He got up to go grab the food, leaving Clay and Jo sitting at the table. He leaned over, his face smug. 

"You know, I always knew you liked me but THAT was... something else." He whispered, making Jo turn bright red and questioned what she could've possibly said. Even she wasn't exactly how sure how she felt about him but apparently her drunk self did. She hid her face from him as Nick brought over waffles drowned in syrup. 

"We actually were planning on streaming today if you want to watch... it might not be best if you make an appearance just yet though... people tend to be a bit protective of dreamy boy over here." Sapnap said, his mouth full of food as he shoved more in. 

"Why would anyone want to protect... this?" She said, as Clay shoved an entire waffle in his mouth using just his hands, syrup dribbling down his chin. She gave him a look of disgust as she laughed at him trying to clean himself up. 

"But yeah, I guess I have nothing to do today." She said, finishing her food. She went to wash her dish and saw that the sink was piled with dishes. She rolled her eyes, opening the dishwasher as she cleaned up after them. After they had finished eating she went back to Clay's room to grab her bag and threw on her shorts again, tying the shirt she was wearing at the wist with a hair tie. She realized she still didn't know who the shirt belonged to. She assumed it was Clay's but she still wasn't sure. She took her hair down, letting it fall down her back and checked her appearance. Hmm... not bad for a hangover. She walked back out and saw that George was up and flopped on the couch, eating a mountain of waffles and didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was there. She let out a small smile and walked over to where she assumed was Sapnap's room. She opened the door and saw he was sitting at his desk, setting stuff on his computer. He smiled when she walked in. 

"You wanna watch me CRUSH Dream?" He said, laughing. 

"Like you could, from what I heard, isn't he like the best Minecraft player?" She asked, curious. 

"Almost the best." He said with a small laugh. 

"Shouldn't I be watching him then?" She asked, confused. 

"I'm sure he won't want you in there while he's trying to PVP but you can go ahead." Nick said, smirking slightly. 

"Why not?" Jo asked, not wanting Clay to be mad at her. 

"You... you would distract him." He said. 

"But you'll be on my stream so I don't really care. IN FACT-" He said, ushering her out of the room. 

"Go join him in his room! Distract as much as you can but don't say anything alright?" He said, grinning excitedly. 

"You just want to win don't you?" She said, smirking. 

"I'm in!" She giggled, running towards Clay's room. 

She barged in without knocking, scaring him. He jumped at his desk, his headphones falling off slightly. She laughed at his expression and flopped on his bed, pulling her phone out. She was acting... different to say the least but that was the point. 

"What are you doing?" He said, not leaving her gaze. 

"Uhh you said I could watch. Duh" She said, kicking her feet up and putting her arms behind her head, settling in to watch him. She knew it was ridiculous but she saw him join Sapnap's call and turn around, pressing this finger to his lips, letting her know they were live. For the first half an hour or so, she stayed quiet, watching as they messed around. She let him get in one win against Sapnap before she saw her phone light up. 

"What are you doing?! Go lick his ear or something." Sapnap had said, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. 

"Shut up, i'm working on it" She typed back and got up, going to sit on the floor next to him so she could see his screen better. She saw him sneak a glance her way, getting killed by Sapnap when he did it. He slammed his desk, cursing. She could hear Sapnap's laugh ring through the headphones as she bit her lip again, a smile creeping on her face. She saw him scoff and send her a small teasing glare, almost as if saying, "This was your fault." She winked at him, causing him to redden slightly as she scooted closer. He continued playing, losing only slightly each time. Every time he lost he would look at her like it was her fault which in a way it was. Jo didn't know but he kept sneaking glances at her, sitting criss-cross right next to him, watching him play. He shook his thoughts out of his head and started again, just as he reached Sapnap she rested her head on his leg, sighing as if it was a relaxing position. His hands froze on the keyboard as Sapnap demolished him, killing him in a few hits. 

"Dream?" Jo heard Sapnap say but Dream was too busy staring at the angel looking up at him. 

"What?" She mouthed, grinning mischievously up at him. He shook his head, refocusing on the game. 

"Sorry my game lagged. Wanna play on the SMP?" He said, switching the topic. Jo felt her phone buzz in her lap and she saw another text from Sapnap pop up. 

"I swear to god if you're giving him head on my stream I will murder both of you" Her cheeks burned red. 

"What?! No!!!" She typed back. 

"Give me one second Sapnap i'm gonna get something." Clay said and muted himself, snatching the phone out of her hands. 

"I KNEW IT!!! IT WAS A SETUP!" He shouted, smiling. He got to the most recent texts as Jo tried to pry her phone out of his hands and burst out laughing, not seeming the slightest bit embarrassed. 

"JOSEPHINE!!" He said, laughing at the texts. She blushed, and snatched her phone back and sat back down on the bed as his laughter calmed down. He sat, but before unmuting he turned in his chair, grinning at her. 

"But for the record... maybe someday if i'm up to it." He said shrugging as he unmuted. Jo felt her mouth drop open as her face burned. She got up and left the room silently, turning to close the door and seeing his handsome face smirk at her. She flipped him off, laughing as she slammed the door, loud enough for the mic to pick up. She saw George still zoned out on the couch and walked over to Sapnap's room, silently entering and sitting behind her. He turned around and silently gave her a high five, grinning before he turned back around. 

"So Dream... I guess this means i'm ready to fight Techno?" He said. She heard his muffled response through Sapnap's headphones and grinned, leaning back. She could for sure get used to this. 

A/N 

Alright so I saw what you guys said about smut and i'm open to adding it but just know there isn't going to be a ton of it and its also not going to be extremely nasty so don't be too nervous if you don't like that stuff. I will always put warnings before chapters and you can skip right past it! Thanks again for all the love guys! <3


	7. But Who Put These Waves In The Door?

Sapnap continued his stream for another two hours before finally saying goodbye and shutting it off. Just as he closed it, running footsteps could be heard just as the door flung open. 

"I KNEW IT YOU ASSHOLES" He said, and Sapnap burst out laughing Jo loosing it as well. Clay couldn't help but smile as he playfully shoved Sapnap. 

"What- what do y-you mean Dream" Sapnap said through heavy breaths. 

"You KNOW what you did" He said, throwing his arms up in the air and leaving the room, Jo chasing after him. 

"So Dreamy, was it really THAT hard to focus with me two inches from you?" She said, giggling. 

"Shut up." He said rolling his eyes at her. 

"My hands were just cold." He said, obviously lying. 

"Sure they were." Jo said, laughing at him again. Clay ended up going to take a shower and Jo went to go check up on George who was still on the couch looking slightly better. 

"Hey" She said, a small smile forming on her face. George groaned, sitting up. 

"I'm fine if that's what you're asking." He said, stretching. 

"You sure? Is there anything I can get you? Meds..? Food..?" She said, looking concerned. He waved her off, saying that he was fine and just needed to sleep some. She wandered back to Nicks room, bored and poked her head in. He turned, sitting on his bed scrolling through his phone. He grinned when he saw her, motioning for her to come over. 

"Sup partner in crime?" He said, smirking. She sat on the bed next to him, seeing that he was on Twitter. 

"Ooh I'm gonna follow you!" She said, pulling out her phone she followed him, George, Clay, and a few other YouTubers he pointed out were coming in the next few days. 

"Wait till you meet Tommy, you're gonna love him! Wait, isn't Tommy the one Dream said reminded him of you?" He said laughing lightly. 

"I think so, I hope they all like me, I'm a little nervous to meet a bunch of famous people." Jo said, grinning back at him. 

"Oh you'll be finnneee, they're all really nice, especially Niki, she's the nicest person you'll ever meet. I think you will get along nicely." He said as Clay walked in, dressed in clothes but hair still dripping as he dried it with a towel. 

"Hey, are you doing laundry today or am I?" He said, pulling the towel off his hair revealing a messy head of wavy blonde hair. Jo missed the rest of the conversation, being too preoccupied at the moment. She imagined what it would feel like to grab his hair, she wondered how soft it was when dry. It looked thick and healthy and she almost could feel it in her fingers- 

"Jo?" Nicks voice washed her out of her thoughts. She regained focus, turning to look at him. 

"Huh? Sorry." She said, feeling Clays smirk from across the room. 

"We were asking if you want to spend the day here or for us to drive you back." He said, grinning at her flustered-ness. 

"Its only 10:00 so you're welcome to stay as long as you want." Clay said, she turned to look at him again, now leaning against the doorway, his towel hanging at his hands. She swallowed, her throat feeling dry. 

"I-uh I think I might head out. Who can drive me?" She said. 

"Well, I think Clay and George are the only ones free and I don't think George would be up for that." He said, mischief evident in his eyes. She glared at him, feeling stubborn. She wouldn't let him win. 

"Alright!" She said, getting up. 

"I'll go grab my stuff." She got up and left the room, going back to Clays room and closing the door behind her, taking a deep breath. She threw everything in her bag and once again checked her appearance, fixing her hair and making sure she looked all right. She opened the door to Clay standing there. She froze, he stood there, unmoving. 

"Well? Are you gonna leave my room so I can grab my keys?" He said, grinning. Jo stumbled, flustered again. 

"Yep! Sorry- I my stuff and-" She stopped herself from rambling and left the room, heading to wait in the kitchen. She sat down, pulling out her phone and opened Twitter. She saw a few tweets from the people she didn't really know and a few new ones from Sapnap and Dream. 

"Does this mean I'm ready to fight Techno now" - Sapnap 

"My little sister was playing." - Dream 

"I would like to see Drista again Dream" - Tommyinnit 

"She said she would rather play with George :/" - Dream 

Jo laughed lightly, liking the tweets and putting her phone away just as Clay walked out. 

"You ready?" He asked, keys in hand. Jo nodded, not wanting to open her mouth again. She was silent as they walked to the car, getting in. She figured it was rude to sit in the back so she climbed in the front with him. 

"What did I do this time!" He said, laughing at her silliness. She slumped in her seat, still embarrassed. 

"You did nothing." She mumbled, pulling her phone back out. 

"Then why am I getting the silent treatment?" He said, pulling out of the driveway. 

"Why do you guys live in a house anyways?" She asked, changing the subject. He shrugged. 

"It's just easier, we can afford it so why not?" He said.

"And plus we couldn't all dorm together." He laughed, and Jo guessed George probably couldn't deal with the separation. She grabbed her water bottle, going to get a drink to clear her throat when- 

"So, what were you thinking about when checking me out?" She choked on her water, coughing. 

"What the hell!" She said, wiping her mouth as he grinned, turning his head away. Her face burning red yet again. The smirk on her face was enough to make her want to punch him. 

"Your a real jerk sometimes" She mumbled, slumping again. 

"You love it." He said, turning into the parking lot. He parked close to the building and Jo practically flung herself out of the car, grabbing her stuff as quickly as possible. 

"What I don't get a goodbye kiss?" Clay said, pouting. Jo slammed the door in his face, flipping him off and storming into the building. 

Dream left, laughing and shaking his head. 

"Firecracker." He said to himself as he drove away. 

When he got back to the house, he chucked his keys on the counter and went into his room, flopping on his bed. The same bed she slept on that night. 

He remembered pulling up to the dorms and realized he couldn't get into her room nor did her know her room number. He tried waking her - he didn't try very hard - and decided on bringing them all back to their house. He pulled up and helped Sapnap and George stumble in and helped them into bed. He then went back to where she was sitting and picked her up in his arms, bringing her through the door. He almost set her on the couch but realized that that wouldn't be comfortable there. He paused, thinking. She could sleep in his bed, and he could bunk with George. He brought her to his room and slipped off her shoes, putting her in his bed. He figured she was fine to sleep in her bikini and he didn't want to freak her out. As he was leaving he took one last look at her and saw her shiver slightly. He shook his head grinning as he went to his closet and grabbed one of his old clean t-shirts, walked back over to the bed and sat her up, slipping the shirt over her head and putting her arms in the holes. He slid it down her torso, his knuckles lightly brushing against her waist and she let out a small gasp, breath leaving her mouth. He inhaled sharply and let out a shaky breath at her reaction and set her down gently on the pillow, staring at her face for a minute before getting up and leaving. He went into Georges room and wasn't surprised to see him passed out, his face smudged against the pillow. He shoved George over and took off his shoes, climbing into bed with him. As he closed his eyes, her face filled his dreams, it filled every corner of his mind, her voice echoing in his ears. He fell asleep grinning at the thought of her sleeping peacefully in his room. 

Jo entered her dorm, still thinking about Clay. She sat down at her computer and opened YouTube, pulling up his channel. She had never really watched any of his videos and she tried to find one with Clay, Nick, and George all in it. When she clicked on one her mouth dropped open, George was acting like a goody two shoes! Nick was acting mostly the same and so was Clay but George was... different. Almost no cursing, his hair was combed instead of sitting messily on top of his head and he was acting like a little boy. She laughed at how stupid he was acting and got a notification on her phone. Sapnap had added her, George, and Clay into a SnapChat group-chat. 

"Perfect timing." She mumbled to herself, laughing lightly. She took a quick snap of George with clout goggles on and sent it, typing in: "This u?" George sent back a selfie of him wearing the glasses with the caption: "yeah and what about it i look sexy ;)" She laughed, sending back a photo of her pretending to gag, "give willy wonka his glasses back George" she typed. Sapnap then sent a photo of Clay passed out on his bed with his face all smushed, "I guess George does snore". Jo screens hotted and then typed, "put his hand in warm water for me". A few minutes later, Sapnap sent a photo of what appears to be Dreams hand in a bowl of water and George posing in the background. She laughed at their idiocy and typed back a quick response before shutting her phone off. 

An hour later she was working on homework when her phone rang. The screen lit up with the name Clay and she panicked, dropping all of her stuff and clearing her throat before answering. 

"Hello?" She said slowly. 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS." He yelled, and she heard laughter in the background. Jo burst out laughing, clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard. They really did do it!

"OH SHUT UP!" He yelled again, and she heard something being thrown along with more laughter. 

"I HAD TO WAKE UP AND SEE THOSE SNAPS AFTER THE DAMAGE WAS ALREADY DONE" He said, and Jo got a snap from George. It was a picture of Clay on the phone with her, his arms flung up in the air as Sapnap was running away from him. She laughed even harder as she screen shotted it and saw what he had typed, "oops". 

"YOU KNOW WHAT WERE DONE BEING FRIENDS JO! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU" He screamed, his voice slightly cracking at the last part, only making everyone laugh harder. 

After a bit things had finally settled down, Clays sheets got out of the dryer and he made his bed, flopping down still on the phone with Jo. 

"So..." He said after a while. 

"I was thinking, would you maybe want to hang out again soon?" He asked, slightly nervous. 

"Oh sure! We could all go to Disney for the day! I bet George is a wimp when it comes to rollercoasters-" 

"I- I mean't maybe just you and me?" He cut her off, his cheeks burning. Jo grinned. 

"I don't know..." She said sarcastically. 

"How do I know you're not... manipulating me into a date right now." She said, laughing lightly. 

"Oh shut up... pick you up tomorrow? Our friends are coming the day after so it's really our only chance." He said, grinning. 

"Tomorrow." She said. He smiled. 

"Tomorrow." He repeated before hanging up. After the phone went dead, Jo jumped out of bed, squealing and jumping before flopping back onto her bed and screaming into her pillow. She settled back down and let her head fall back onto her pillow.

"Tomorrow." She repeated again, hugging another stuffed animal to her chest. 

Tomorrow.


End file.
